


Jisung the Backpack

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coffee fuelled brain thinking about questionable things, Crack, Dora the Explorer AU, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Late at Night, M/M, don't ask me this is Ebba's fault, first and foremost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: Han Jisung, 20, lying in his bed at an ungodly morning hour, thinking about Dora the Explorer. Except, it’s not really Dora who he’s thinking about. Put all the blame on Felix for this one.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Jisung the Backpack

**Author's Note:**

> Let's put this into the 'Written for Discord Server' shenanigans folder. Whatever you're expecting, it's probably not this but it could have been worse I guess.

As expected, Jisung cannot sleep. 

It would be easier without the crazy amount of coffee still running through his veins, even if his awake self would have sworn _one more cup_ cannot hurt him. He will always insist on that, when it comes to sharing an americano with Minho, pretending he’s not thinking about how that definitely counts as an indirect kiss- _not that it matters to Jisung anyway._

And that’s how he finds himself awake - it’s usually this or being kept up by his anxiety, and it’s not hard to guess which one he prefers more. Both conditions make him think about peculiar things, yet he still chooses weirdo creative ideas over feeling like he doesn’t belong. Who wouldn’t? 

Which brings him to now, with his head full of nonsense that sprouts from memories of the previous day, and inquiries and images that a healthy brain probably shouldn’t produce. 

But it’s not his fault because most of these were presented by Felix during the day, killing the time of waiting before performing on another music show by talking about cartoons. Nostalgia that mostly Chan and Felix understood, but the rest found each other nodding along at the mention of certain shows, too. 

_It would be a shame not to watch Elmo Street when you were young_ , someone had exclaimed among the chaos. Jeongin, probably, but Jisung isn’t sure. His brain isn’t very sure of its own existence at this hour. 

Then a few more shows were mentioned, ones that Jisung had heard of before but never watched. He spoke about that, bringing all attention to him and a few other members who admitted so… and that’s all he remembers from before finding himself pressed between Changbin and Minho, somewhat forced to watch shows for elementary schoolers _to catch up on the years of not knowing about these masterpieces_ , as Felix had described them. 

Most of them were cute, and all three members found each other agreeing that they would enjoy them as kids. Then some complaints from Changbin about why they need to watch them now. And then most other things were drowned by the volume of Jisung’s heartbeat when Minho’s arm slid around his waist to pull him closer. 

By the time they had to stop watching and begin preparing to leave, Jisung was positive he didn’t remember anything from the episode. Except for every single movement that came from Minho, and every touch the two shared. Like always, his brain had shut down when Minho appeared and blocked all his sensors. 

Now, his brain seems to easily supply what the plot was about, even going as far as replaying some of the English lines he’d made out and understood. Isn’t surprising, since it’s supposed to sleep. 

And then comes another thought, one that’s supposed to take his mind _off_ Minho, but it somehow doesn’t work quite as Jisung has planned… and well, yeah, he deeply hopes no one will ever find out about this. 

Han Jisung, 20, lying in his bed at an ungodly morning hour, thinking about Dora the Explorer. Except, it’s not really Dora who he’s thinking about. Put all the blame on Felix for this one, for he was the one who joked around and insisted on making those twitter threads about who fits what character the most. 

So yeah, he’s using that. And unsurprisingly, Dora is Minho. Not because it would make sense - to be honest, he’s still not sure what resulted in Minho getting this role - but considering his not-so-tiny crush, it isn’t surprising his brain has fixated on the one character that’s carrying a sticker of Minho’s name. 

Right, Minho. Wandering around the jungle and teaching kids a language he barely understands, in a language he doesn’t understand at all. He’d probably make it work anyway. 

Minho, being the main protagonist of a show, and Jisung… he should probably stop thinking about such a dumb thing, but something makes him feel the need to add himself to Minho’s side, even in this cartoon version of themselves. In all and any universes, Minho will forever be his soulmate, which means there’s no way they wouldn’t end up being a part of the same place, settings... show. It doesn’t matter, as long as he can stay by Minho’s side. 

The sole discussion about what character could Jisung play, or whether he wants to create an entirely new one, takes around half an hour. Jisung would know because it started around the moment when he pulled out his phone, temporarily getting blinded by his screen, choosing to google his options. 

After what seems like another eternity, since he’s already set his phone down and counting minutes at this time of the night is everything but a smart decision, things click into place and he decides on the outcome. He’s gonna be the backpack. 

All jokes aside, it’s a good position. Constantly by Minho’s side - or rather, on his back - and always being the one to help whenever Minho needs him. Other characters change, but Dora seems to be fond of her backpack. And Jisung wants Minho to be fond of him, too. 

Scratch that statement, that sounds too cheesy. But the point stands. 

It wouldn’t be new, to occupy Minho’s back. The two change up when it comes to piggybacking, and neither of them minds carrying the other. Jisung is light as a feather, and lanky, so it’s easy to carry him; and he just likes the feeling of Minho clinging to him, since his body is warm, and his touch makes him feel pleasantly dizzy. 

Just the bare thought about what Minho does to him feels like a warm blanket pulled over his shoulders. A tired smile tugs on his lips as his eyes fall shut, despite his attempt to keep them open. But he doesn’t budge when his vision finally fades into darkness. Not that there’s any point in it since he won’t succeed at opening them again. 

Rather than trying, he lets his imagination run wild again. 

A day spent like Minho’s backpack. He’d wait by Minho’s bed all night, close enough to listen to Minho’s even breathing, a sound that’s almost as soothing as the purring of a cat. He wishes he could be let closer to Minho in a time like this, but unlike in reality, there’s no way he could shuffle closer, wrap his arms around Minho’s body pretending it wasn’t on purpose. 

But maybe Minho would, on the nights when he feels extra cold. He could bring Jisung, the backpack, towards his chest and embrace him, feeling the softness of Jisung’s material while the younger would get a taste of his body heat. A chance to hear his beating heart, while he wouldn’t have to be scared that Minho could hear his in return. 

Then, in the morning, he would watch as Minho gets ready for the day. Should he feel guilty about watching him change from pyjamas, Minho being careless enough to let him see his body… no, enough of that. But he wouldn’t have eyes, so he wouldn’t be able to bat them, stop looking. 

Once Minho is ready, he would pull Jisung along by one of his straps (would that feel as nice as holding hands?) and bring him downstairs, fiddling with his phone in one hand while he tries to slip into his shoes and then secure Jisung on his back. 

It would feel like solid warmth, legs wrapping around his waist and hands hanging from his shoulders, then being held by Minho’s - that’s how the sensation feels when he thinks about it, letting sparks of content spread through his body and into all the places where he’d melt into Minho’s frame. 

Walking like that all day wouldn’t be bad. Minho rarely complains about carrying his human self, so he probably wouldn’t have a problem with him being shrunk into a fracture of his height and weight. 

Carrying nothing more than a map. One that he would need to pull out here and there to see which way to go next. He’d probably be the one doing it. Yeah, right. Because whatever would equal Minho reaching _inside_ of him probably doesn’t sound like an idea suited for a children show. 

Jisung grimaces, feeling his cheeks heat up at the suggestive images that flash in front of his eyes, and quickly refocuses his attention elsewhere, bringing his attention to what seems to be noise coming from somewhere underneath him. Having the top bunk is especially lucky in situations like these because would it be a camera or Seungmin pulling pranks, he’s mostly safe up here. 

He wonders whether it’s already time to wake up, trying to recognise the movement as Chan simply being clumsy in the early morning, but it feels foreign, as if it didn’t belong to this room at all. 

And then there are more sounds, creaking of his bed and pressure next to him and then there’s a warm hand on his cheek and he’s opening his eyes, alarmed- and lets them set on Minho’s face. Dangerously close, yet not implying anything. Just Minho being tired and clingy. 

He wants to ask him questions, but his voice is tucked away under a wall of sleepiness. Minho seems to sense his silent inquiry, though. “Can’t sleep, keep thinking about the dumb show.” 

Jisung stifles a laugh, feeling his lungs burn at such exercise this early in the morning. Even smiling feels like a chore, but he doesn’t stop himself anyway. Minho doesn’t smile back, closing his eyes and rubbing the skin of Jisung’s neck with his nose. Jisung’s heart picks up its pace again. 

“Need to bring my mind off, otherwise I won’t fall asleep,” he continues, one arm slipping around Jisung’s waist. The younger finds himself wrapping both arms around Minho’s body. Even if the older doesn’t know what he does to him, he’s glad they’re here and not Dora and the backpack. 

Because like this, Jisung has arms he can wrap around Minho, and a chest the older can snuggle into. And a pair of lips Minho can kiss, apparently. He opens his eyes once again, eyeing Minho’s face with slight shock and hopefully glee. The fond smile that Minho wears tells him he wasn’t imagining it. “Is this the correct way to bring your mind elsewhere?” 

“Yes,” Minho hums and dives in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end. I'm not sure which one of us is more surprised you've made it this far, this is a disaster - blame the coffee that Jisung drank, not me lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
